Stray Dragon
by shadowslayer2015
Summary: This is my first FanFic. It is about a young dragon who is captured and made into a devil by the same person who is Kuroka's master and becomes a stray devil with Kuroka.
1. Chapter 1

The sky, a seemingly endless place that every creature dreams of reaching. And many creatures have like birds and insect's even humans have reached what was thought to have only been a dream. But there is only one true king of the sky, and that is the Dragons.

One of the mightiest and most prideful of races.

They are beings of pure power who leave great trails of destruction behind them. Using there scaled wings to summon huge storms to ravage the land, there sharpened claws to rip the earth apart and there fangs. A dragons fangs are the most frightening part of their body, a dragons fangs would send shivers down a humans spine for they are shaper than the sharpest blade and stronger than anything a mere human could create.

These are the aspects that caused Dragonsto become the kings of the sky. But they also caused the dragon's downfall. Many people envied there power and wanted it for themselves no matter the cost.

Like a certain man, or devil since this person was no human at all. Managed to locate a female dragon and slaughtered it with no hesitation at all. Just so he could obtain her young hatchling who was only four or so years old. So he could attempt to gain the monstrous power of a dragon.

* * *

 **xxx Time Skip xxx**

* * *

There was a single tower standing in the ground a certain castle, but this was a strange tower it was easily one hundred metres tall and twenty metres wide. But that not what was strange it was that this tower had no roof or even windows just a single door to get in and out, and it's not like this tower was in bad condition it was actually very good.

Most people wondered what that tower was for whenever people visited. Due to the master of the castle never saying, all he would ever say is "That's where my little project is".

Little did people know what was really in that was a single boy of eleven years old.

This boy who was lying on the floor of the tower looked kind of strange, had long dark black hair that flowed down to about the middle of his back with a few dark blue streaks in it and dark blue eyes the same as the colour in his hair as well as pale white skin. But that's not what was strange about him what was, was black and blue scaly wings protruding from his back.

This was the young dragon. Albeit in his human form.

At closer look of the boy it seemed he was no just sitting there. It looked as if he was bound to the floor with chains round his ankles and his wings cruelly grounded from the iron poles piercing through them.

As the young dragon sat there he would do only one thing, and that was to stare at the sky. He truly longed for his freedom for this was the greatest torture for a dragon allowing them to see the sky but not to fly in it.

That was his master designed the tower with no roof so he could slowly destroy his mind.

Creek!

The door to the boy's tower was slowly opened and out walked a handsome middle aged man with short jet black hair and dressed in a nice grey suit. He walked over to the boy with a smile plastered on his face and happily sang "Hey Logia-kun ready for today's game".

The newly addressed Logia stared at the man with a blank face.

"Ready go" the man happily chirped as he clicked his finger. Suddenly a large dark energy started to pour out of the boy, what caused this was the man deactivating the draconic suppression seals located in the room.

As the energy as pouring out the man pulled at a small pair of silver scissors and said "ready to cut". As he started snip at the black draconic energy slowly approaching him.

Logia roared out in pain every time his energy was being cut.

What Logia's master was attempting here was to sever Logia's energy so that he could absorb it to gain draconic energy as well as demonic. But to do that the energy had to be in its purest form so that it could be absorbed safely.

So every night Logia was forced to fight many creatures and monster to strengthen himself while every day Logia had his energy cut away for testing its purity.

And this was causing Logia so much pain because dragons are the physical manifestation of power. So cutting his energy away was like his very life away causing him excruciating pain.

This continued for so long that Logia could no longer keep track, but by the end he was lying on the floor unable to move.

His master who was just recently standing on the side walked over and looked down at Logia and Spitted on him as he spewed out "You damn lizard you have fucking been here for seven how long will it take to make your aura pure". He kicked the child in the stomach as he stomped out of the room fuming and swearing.

Logia quietly sat back up and continued staring out to the sky until he heard a soft meow.

Logia's attention instantly changed as he finally showed some emotion with a small smile on his face as he quickly turned around and finally spoke "Kuroka"

"In the flesh nyaa" spoke a young black haired yellow eyed girl around the same age as Logia.

This girl also wasn't normal for she had two black cat ears perched atop her head and two black cat tails swinging behind her back.

Logia quickly hugged the girl and she hugged back patting his head and sadly saying "How bad was your torture today"

"Horrible" he mumbled with a depressed look in his eyes but with a smile on his face as he looked at Kuroka.

* * *

 **Hello this is my first FanFic I decided to try and write one because I recently started reading them and I really liked them. So please comment praise it and criticise it but please don't be rude because this is my first FanFic.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroka was a young girl around the age of Logia and she was brought to their master's castle shortly after Logia with her little sister Shirone. Kuroka had told him that when they were younger their parents killed, and they thought there master was a blessing taking them into a nice home.

That was until the experiments started.

There master would not touch Shirone due to Kurokas full cooperation with the experiments to master her senjutsu.

You may wonder what senjutsu is but Kuroka said that senjutsu is the power over all life, and that she and her sister can use it because they are nekoshou a very rare and powerful youkai.

"Nyaa. Whats wrong." She said with a small frown.

"Huh. Nothing."

"Want me to help fix your soul, nyaa" Kuroka meowed with a toothy grin.

I nodded slowly with a smile on my face. Kuroka had been a great help, she was able to use her senjutsu to heal my soul that was constantly being ripped apart to stop myself from losing my mind.

Though it was a little awkward.

"Strip then, nyaa" She said happily as she winked at me.

I sighed as I pulled off my tattered clothes with a blush on my face. She so cuddled up to me with no clothes on as well.

"Can we really not wear anything I" squeaked out.

"No, you know the more skin contact the better the healing, nyaa."

* * *

 **xxx 5 Years Ago xxx**

* * *

A small child lay on the floor with cold dead eyes. With bangs over most of his face and multiple injuries covering his body, ranging from burns, cuts and bruises.

"Nyaa, I wonder whats going to be in this tower" said a small cute voice.

Logia not even bothering to move just stayed there staring at the sky.

"Hello" chirped girl as she skipped over "whats up with you, where you get all those injuries."

Logia did nothing just stare blankly at the ceiling.

"Whats with you, why won't you say anything, nyaa" she growled out as she grabbed his shoulders shaking him.

Causing his bangs to move to the side from the force.

"What happened to your soul, nyaa" she said in a small meow. His soul was nothing like she had seen before for it was punctured and shredded. Barely maintain his consciousness and personality. "Let me help"

She pulled off Logia's poor fitting clothes leaving him as naked as the day he was born, while she slipped of her own small black kimono before hugging him tightly. "I make you better" she said with determination.

A few hours after Kuroka wondered into the tower Logia sat up and stared at the sky.

But he was different than before, the colour in his eyes returned to that of a deep blue then a hazy grey colour.

He then heard a little meow, and noticed he was naked along with a little black haired cat girl hanging on to him. Though he was not nervous or flustered since he was only five and did not completely understand the situation.

"Nyaa, how are you feeling" she softly purred out.

Logia did not reply.

"Is something wrong?"

Logia just shook his head.

"Why won't you answer me, at least tell me your name." She purred rather angrily.

"Logia" was all he said.

"…Is that your name, nyaa" she spoke in surprise.

* * *

 **xxx Present xxx**

* * *

"What are you thinking of Logia" she happily spoke as she hugged up to him with a blush.

"The first time you healed me" he replied.

"Nyaa, oh that was years ago we done it loads since then". She said with a smirk.

Logia blushed "we have" he sighed.

"Why you sighing Logia, don't you like hugging me" she said with a fake teary face.

"No!" he quickly said surprising her "but I would like it if this torture stopped".

"Yeh me to" she softly spoke as she nuzzled into him.

* * *

 **xxx A Few Days Later xxx**

* * *

"Ready for your next test Logia" master joyfully smirked as he drew the familiar silver scissors.

Painful screams came from the tower for many hours until it reached about midday and all that was left was a bloody and beaten Logia in a pool of his own blood.

Though Logia did not care.

He was used to the pain from many years of suffering and just waited happily for his only friend to come and spend come with him.

"Logia!" he heard in his only friend's voice as she got closer.

She ran into the room screaming and crying diving into Logia who was still in a small pool of blood.

"Shirone. That bastards targeting Shirone" she cried. "He said my training was complete and he is going to target her next, She won't be able to survive she's not as strong as me it's going to kill her".

"Please Logia help me save her, let's kill that bastard and escape from here" She then noticed Logia's wounds "let me heal you" she sobbed as stripped from her kimono using senjutsu to quickly heal his wounds.

Logia stared into her golden eyes and simply said "break the seals and we will escape".

Kuroka had a bright smile and hugged him hard before pulling him into a kiss. It was only a small innocent kiss on the lips, it had no tongue but it was still a kiss there first kiss and they both blushed deeply as they avoided eye contact.

When Logia had finished healing, they dressed quickly ready to start there plan to escape and punish there bastard of a master who ruined their lives for his own selfishness and greed.

Logia stared at the sky once more truly hoping this would be the last time he saw the sky through the metal bars above him. Hoping he would soon be able to fly with his wings though still horribly mangled and become a true king of the sky like a dragon should be.

* * *

 **Hello this is my second chapter thanks for reading, this took a while because I have not decided if I want to write a story properly yet. Anyway please comment so I can become a better writer and please don't be mean.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroka quickly darted around the room, touching specific spots and channelling her energy into them before moving onto the next.

She soon stopped running around when the wall that was once blank was covered in deep red magic circles, these where the dragon suppressant seals there master had placed to suppress Logia's strength, though there was something slightly different in the centre of each mark was a small flickering mass of white energy it was Kuroka's senjutsu.

"Break the seals, nyaa" she spoke softly as the white energy quickly grew engulfing the seals before they shattered

Logia's eyes shot wide, feeling as though thousands of weights where taken off of his mind and body. Though he could still no move properly since his shackles remained.

Kuroka then approached Logia with senjutsu covering her hands and grabbed the chains that bound easily ripping them apart.

She then went round his back and grabbed the metal rods protruding through his wings and sadly spoke "this may hurt a bit" before quickly yanking them out the mangled wings.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as his reptilian wings were now agape with the black scales cracked and many holes spread about the blue skin.

Kuroka quickly hugged him, trying to ease the pain with her senjutsu. But to no avail 6 year old wounds do not heal that quickly.

Logia stood up with his face clearly in pain and said "are you ready to go".

Kuroka went over and tightly held his hand with a face that held many emotions and said "yes, nyaa".

The two quickly sprinted out of the tower into the main yards of their master's castle and began the journey to the main household.

When they reached the castles large gate they did not worry even though it was locked since they were both respectively members of his peerage they could just enter the castle.

When the two entered they began to traverse the castle.

Kuroka leading the way since Logia had actually never entered the building, actually the only places he's ever been where his mother's cave, the tower and the battle grounds.

"This way, we are almost to mine and Shirone's room, nyaa" she said gleefully has we dashed down the corridor, and reached a wooden door with a picture of a black cat and white painted on it.

"This it, nyaa" she buzzed as she pushed open the door and ran in, still firmly gripping Logia's hand.

"Shirone I'm back come out!" She yelled excitedly looking for her little sister. "Shirone where are you, nyaa". There was no response.

Kuroka starter to look around worried until her eyes went wide.

"Hey Kuroka, oh and is that Logia" someone sang happily in the corner of the room in the direction Kuroka was looking. It was there master and he stood there with an evil smirk on his face. "Kuroka your in big trouble, you know Logia can't leave the tower" he said in the same sing song voice.

"Where's Shirone" she said in a shaky voice as though she knew what the answer was going to be.

"Oh little Shirone, she's just on her way to the special room" he spoke darkly with an evil smile spread across his face.

"No, no…" she meekly repeated with her whole body shaking.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She roared as she lunged at him with fist covered in senjutsu.

He simply side stepped and dodged the raged filled punch flying towards, and fluidly moved to easily avoid the barrage of hits Kuroka soon sent at him.

Logia just stood to the side letting Kuroka release her pent up anger though his was burning as well.

Kuroka quickly tired herself out from the constant senjutsu punches she was throwing and the metal damage from not even hitting him and his smug face. She started to slow down but then it happened.

Her small fist lightly grazed the side of their master's stomach.

A normal punch would do nothing when barely touching the body, but this fist was encased in senjutsu which also known as the power over life. That little punch caused the organs in the way of it to rupture and bleed though it was not a fatal injury.

Their master instantly coughed up a small bit of blood, with his grin disappearing from his face and his eyes now turning blood shot raised his fist now encased in demonic energy and hit Kuroka in the head knocking her into the wall on the over side of the room.

"All that's left is the lizard now huh" he said with his sing song voice now gone.

Logia stood alert with his eyes filled with rage from the early event of seeing his only friend fly across the room.

Now engulfed in rage Logia gave into his primal instincts as a dragon, to destroy. He charged full force at the man with his hands now in the form of claws, covered in black scales with a few deep blue markings.

He wildly swung his aiming for the man but failing due to his anger dulling his movements.

The man just slapped Logia in the face sending him crashing through the room and landing near the barely conscious Kuroka.

"Bad children you really need to be punished" the man said in a deep angry voice.

Logia once again stood up readying to charge with a simple low growl, when he felt a hand grab him he looked back to see Kuroka barely putting on a smile to look at him which made him calm down.

He leaned down to Kuroka and hugged her giving her a light kiss on lips in which she blushed a light shade of pink. He then went down and picked her up bridal carry style which made her blush grow more.

"Ohhh, what do we have here you two dating or something?" He said as though an idea just came to his mind. "Then maybe I should just seal you away from each other for all eternity!"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done I hope you like it. I meant to add more to this chapter but I ended it since what I had was enough. So once again please comment and please don't be mean to me.**


End file.
